


Topped

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominate Tailgate, Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sex, Teasing, Toys, commission, false spikes, sub cyclonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus makes a request for Tailgate to take a day to play with his valve for a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topped

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fic for: [Notanevilmastermind](http://notanevilmastermind.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Tailgate had been a little taken aback at first when Cyclonus made him an odd offer. It seemed far out of character for him to request such a thing. It had startled Tailgate so much he nearly spit his energon out across the berth where he had been laying back against Cyclonus relaxing. It wasn't uncommon for the two to sit together like this, Cyclonus reading and Tailgate playing a little game on his data pad. Sometimes they would small talk it has never been anything too crazy.

        Certainly they had interfaced before, but that too also seemed to have the same kind of routine to it. Cyclonus would feel broody and get kissy with Tailgate, and Tailgate would return the affection the best he could. It ended with him flat on his back while they interfaced, and it was good. It was always good and they both seemed content with it. It's why it made this sudden new request strange for the mini.

        "Tailgate." Cyclonus had said, stroking under the mini’s chin with long claws. He waited for him to look up, listening intently to the raspy tone. "Can you do something for me?" He seemed hesitant at the time, as if he would be rejected, but Tailgate’s visor softened and he nodded to him, waiting for the request.

        There was a long pause of silence, and Cyclonus just kept scratching under Tailgate’s chin, loving how he would lift his little head to allow him to scratch a little lower.

        "Anything." Tailgate said, turning in Cyclonus' lap and pressing his chest to Cyclonus'. He cuddled him, then rested his head on Cyclonus' shoulder, purring as the purple mech started to run his hand up and down his back.

        "I want you to bound me and use my valve to your liking." He didn't even flinch, but he, at all costs, didn't make eye contact with Tailgate when the mini looked up in utter bewilderment. His vocalizer clicked twice as he tried to say something, but he didn't really know what to say. He didn't really find Cyclonus to be anything of a valve mech, he always seemed happy topping. Then again, Tailgate had never asked him. "Is that alright?" Tailgate jumped, not realizing he had lost himself to his own thoughts.

        "I... uh... are you sure? I mean it's not like I don't want to or anything this is just so... random. What if I accidently hurt you? I have never... I have never played with your valve before." What a lewd thing to say, but it was true, Tailgate had only ever really explored his own valve, and only really just seen Cyclonus'.

        "You won't." Taking Tailgate’s cheeks into his hands, Cyclonus pulled his little face up and kissed his forehead. "I think you will do just fine." A small laugh and Tailgate nodded, Cyclonus did trust him and he was sure he would do fine. It was now just a matter of ordering what toys he thought would be best to tease Cyclonus with and some other items and they could start.

 

* * *

 

The cuffs snapped on and Tailgate hoisted Cyclonus' arms above his head and magnetized them to the wall. He was in a semi sitting position, legs hanging lazily apart as Tailgate was between them. He wasn't very graceful as he sat back, almost falling sideways and having to brace himself on Cyclonus' knees. He laughed nervously, but snapped his faceplate back and gave Cyclonus a sweet kiss.

        "Are you comfortable?" He didn't put his hands painfully high, but Cyclonus' armpits shown and his plating had flexed open in some areas, areas Tailgate was already planning on sneaking his little servos into when he really got started.

        Cyclonus nodded, and smirked as Tailgate was playing with a long piece of fabric. He seemed a little hesitant at first but leaned forwards and wrapped it around Cyclonus' head to cover his eyes.

        Fans clicking onto a higher level, Cyclonus' vents shuttered open, a hot wave of air puffed out his sides to wrinkle the sheets. He gave a test tug on the cuffs above his head, feeling a jolt of electricity shocking his wrists. His engines revved, and he felt Tailgate sit down on his groin. Panel against panel, both of their interface equipment was growing hotter by the second.

        His spark fluttered, and he felt his own valve clench behind the closed hatch at Cyclonus' reaction. He hadn't even started yet and the bigger mech already seemed to be getting worked up.

        Leaning in, Tailgate pressed his little face against the side of Cyclonus' head. He waited, just listening to those soft little wheezy pants. He liked how Cyclonus seemed to get a little impatient and pressed his face into Tailgate’s.

        "Open your panel." Lifting his own hips, Tailgate waited, looking down to watch Cyclonus' panel part and his spike rise up. It hit the bottom of Tailgate’s panel and kept sliding forwards until Tailgate lowered his weight down onto it.

        "Mhm~" Cyclonus snarled, the sharp angle of Tailgate’s panel digging into his spike. He snarled when Tailgate ground down harder, but calmed when he felt little servos ghosting up and down his chestplate. They were gentle at first, careful and thoughtful until they found their way to the seams just under Cyclonus' arms.

        He dug in, stroking the cables and energon lines with care at first, then he tugged until they were taut and Cyclonus was huffing. His breathing became shaky when Tailgate parted his panel and sat his plump little valve on his spike.

        Lubricant drizzled down all over the purple spike, and Tailgate wasted no time sliding himself up and down the shaft, making sure to slip his hips as far up as he could to get Cyclonus' spike head to run through the valve lips.

        "Hah~" The cuffs sent another shock down Cyclonus' arms and he pulled down on them. He kicked one leg out, his spike throbbing and pushing up against Tailgate’s valve. The head drooled a thick glob of lubricant onto his own groin, and all Tailgate did was watch. "Tailgate."

        "Is that good? Do you like when I rub my valve on your spike? Your big hard spike?" He never took himself for being good at dirty talk, but he sure would try tonight. "Do you want it in my valve? I'm nice and wet for you." Sliding his hips all the way up again, Tailgate angled his hips so his valve ring was pressing against the head of Cyclonus' spike. He pushed down lightly, prodding the spike against the ring, though never breaching it. "See? Warm and wet." Cyclonus' fans sputtered, and he swallowed hard, his hips lurching up a bit but Tailgate had been ready for it and sat himself up on his knees so Cyclonus wouldn't penetrate him.

        A small giggle as Cyclonus made a sour face at being denied, but all in due time. He did promise him it would be his valve they were to toy with tonight.

        Grinding for a few more minutes just to keep Cyclonus needy, Tailgate pushed himself back off and scooted himself to sit just between Cyclonus' legs. His visor lit up, admiring the beautiful biolights that ran through Cyclonus' valve lips up to his outer node which was glowing a beautiful neon purple. The lights pulsed in tune with his spark, and Tailgate noticed Cyclonus' valve rim was leaking rather profusely. The sticky lubricant coated the bottom of his valve lips, which shimmered in the low lit room. Tailgate wasn't able to stop himself as he stuck two servos between the valve lips and started to rub up and down through them.

        "I don't think I have ever seen you so wet before." He looked up, seeing Cyclonus with his mouth half open. It dropped a little wider as Tailgate’s servos moved up and traced little circles around his external node. He pressed it like a button, and felt Cyclonus' hips lurch upwards at the contact. Liking the reaction so much, Tailgate kept pressing, using his free hand to dig his thumb into Cyclonus' valve. He knew his servos were small and he didn't have to take much care to stretch him, so his thumb popped in easily.

        "Ah!" Cocking his head, Cyclonus inhaled sharply at the breach, his valve biting down on the little thumb.

        "I bought something special. Just for you. A few things actually. I couldn't settle on one. I hope you don't mind." The teasing hands vanished, and Tailgate hopped off the berth a moment, leaving Cyclonus spread open and vulnerable. Though after a moment and a small curse, he heard the familiar buzz of a vibrator. "There we go." His frame bounced as Tailgate climbed back up onto the berth and immediately set the vibrator down on Cyclonus' outer node.

        "Tailgate!" He snarled, his lurching up and his aft coming off the berth as the sensation was too much for his node to handle directly. "Ngn!" The cuffs sparked as he tugged on them, jolting him back into submission.

        "Shh, I have more than just this." In his free hand, Tailgate held a large false spike. The base had several large knots running up its length, the lower it got to the base the larger the knots. He figured just getting a general old false spike would be too boring and that this would make it much more fun, the best part about it was the long tube that ran out from the bottom that connected to a long syringe full of false transfluid. When Tailgate was done playing with Cyclonus' valve, he would stuff him full of fluids. "I think you're really going to like this. I really like it, I even bought it in blue." Magnetizing the vibrator to Cyclonus’ outer node, Tailgate pushed the purple thighs apart and pressed the head of the false spike to the awaiting port.

        He swirled it around, drawing out groan after groan from the warrior until finally he pressed the tip in. He heard Cyclonus' fans stutter, and then he gasped as the mini pushed in harder and harder.

        "Ngn!" Spike seating itself inside of him, his valve fluttered and bit down as pleasure coiled up his legs and swirled around his groin. He gasped, kicking again as Tailgate pulled it out and roughly shoved it right back in. "T-Tailgate!" Cyclonus threw his head back, snarling and pulling his legs farther apart so Tailgate could get a better angle on him.

        "Do you like that?" Tailgate crammed it half way, the first of the knots catching on Cyclonus' valve rim and pushing it apart. It stretched him wide, and Tailgate was careful to watch for discomfort. Cyclonus only revved himself louder, wanting more and the mini gladly gave it to him. The knot popped in, and then the second, and the third.

        He didn't attempt the last knot, at least not yet. Instead he dragged the spike in and out of Cyclonus' valve, watching the push and pull of that beautiful mesh and the flow of fluids following it. It was spectacular, and Tailgate was enjoying himself a lot more than he had first thought. Just hearing Cyclonus grunting and begging for more above him was making him hot and bothered in itself.

        "I'm going to push the last knot in now." Tailgate said as he was already adding the extra pressure to get the biggest knot on the end of the spike inside of Cyclonus' valve. The large plastic bulb split his valve apart, and Tailgate could see the biolights hidden between the lips, glowing a deep purple.

        "Frag!" Cyclonus arched hard, hands clenching to fists. He bared his fangs, crying out as the knot popped into him and the pressure was gone as his valve swallowed it. He heaved, panting hard into his own chest as he felt the tips of Tailgate servos holding the base of the spike. He even dug them in and spread the valve apart to get a good look at his handy work.

        "Does that feel good? It looks like it does. Your spike hasn't stop twitching this entire time." He gave the cord a fond little rub, loving how Cyclonus flared the plating on it, and then suddenly a hot stream of transfluid spurt from the top.

        Cyclonus' snarl turned into a roar, his valve struggling to ripple around the false spike which Tailgate was now dragging in and out of his valve quickly. Fluid splattered all over the place, and Tailgate didn't care that he was making a mess, the charge just from Cyclonus' valve overloading sent a ripple of static up his own arms and to his own groin were he felt his little spike aching for attention.

        As Cyclonus convulsed, Tailgate pressed the plunger to the syringe that had the fluids in it, letting it travel down the tube and through the spike. He knew Cyclonus felt it, as he sucked in a sharp breath when the cool fluids hit his scorching valve walls. Flooding the chamber, it was more than he could handle and it bubbled out at the opening of his valve.

        Arching off the back wall, Cyclonus ex-vented sharply, settling back down and relaxing. He was tired, but that had been wonderful, and when he felt Tailgate undoing his blindfold, he gave the mini a small smile when he saw him.

        Their lips locked, and Tailgate put his little hands on Cyclonus’ jagged cheeks.

        "I'm not done yet." He said, sitting his open valve back down on Cyclonus' spike. "The spike doesn't come out till I get to overload." He showed Cyclonus the plunger which still had a good amount of false fluid in it. He pushed it just a bit, feeling Cyclonus shiver under him as his already stuffed valve inflated a little more. "I'm going to ride you for as long as I want, and I'll keep stuffing your valve if you overload before me." A tender kiss on the nose, Tailgate sank down, taking Cyclonus into his valve.


End file.
